The Seven Things
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: What would be so horrible to make Hermione run out in the middle of class sobbing? What would make her so sad that she felt like she couldn't breathe? She couldn't believe that this was happening to her!


Hermione couldn't believe it, but she wanted to skip class

Hermione couldn't believe it, but she wanted to skip class. She just couldn't handle being in class, and seeing him. She couldn't believe he had broken up with her too. That bastard, she thought harshly, they had been going out for nearly a year, when he dumps her on a whim to go out with a new girl.

_**I probably shouldn't say this  
**_

_**But at times I get so scared  
**_

_**When I think about the previous  
**_

_**Relationship we shared  
**_

_**It was awesome but we lost it  
**_

_**It's not possible for me not to care  
**_

_**And now we're standing in the rain  
**_

_**But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
**_

_**My dear**_

She wanted to act like she didn't care, she wanted to act like she wasn't about to puke, she wanted to do all of these things. But nothing could escape the tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that he had done it right before charms started. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

She didn't have to believe it. Because it was, it was all happening, right in the middle of class. She couldn't stand it, she stood up, in the middle of class, and ran out, as fast as her feet could carry her, she sprinted down the hallway. A stunned professor Flickwick just continued class.

_**The seven things I hate about you  
**_

_**The seven things I hate about you  
**_

_**Oh you  
**_

_**You're vain, your games  
**_

_**You're insecure  
**_

_**You love me, you like her  
**_

_**You make me laugh  
**_

_**You make me cry  
**_

_**I don't know which side to buy  
**_

Hermione didn't stop running until she reached her destination, the room of requirement. She paced back and forth thinking she just needed to get away, away from all of this, and a door opened almost immediately. She could barley see, tears were streaming down her face.

She gasped, looking around the room, she felt all of the breath in her leave in one exhale. Her chin quivered, and she felt ready to die. The room was filled with everything that reminded her of him…the teddy bear he had gotten her for valentines day. A picture of them at the fair, over the summer, on a walk. They had looked so happy.

_**Your friends they're jerks  
**_

_**When you act like them  
**_

_**Just to know it hurts  
**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know  
**_

_**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
**_

_**You make me love you**_

Hermione was sure that he had left her for that new girl, Hannah, who he probably cheated on her with. The room started to close in on her, she sat down, and saw the blue blanket and picnic he had planned for them, on the summer's night when they had their first kiss. How could she make this heartbreak go away? She wasn't sure she could.

_**It's awkward and silent  
**_

_**As I wait for you to say  
**_

_**What I need to hear now  
**_

_**Your sincere apology  
**_

_**When you mean it I'll believe it  
**_

_**If you text it I'll delete it  
**_

_**Let's be clear **_

_**Oh, I'm not coming back  
**_

_**You're taking seven steps here**_

Hermione heard a knock on the door. She was sitting on the floor her arms wrapped around her knees, her face on her knees. She felt the tears soak her face, and someone placed their hand on her back. She looked up and saw that it was Ron. She hid her face, she couldn't even look at him, he didn't seem real.

"Mione…" he said quietly, his face softened, and after seeing her face he had wet eyes too. Ron blinked them away as he sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he felt her crying, and he felt horrible.

_**The seven things I hate about you  
**_

_**You're vain, your games  
**_

_**You're insecure  
**_

_**You love me, you like her  
**_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
**_

_**I don't know which side to buy  
**_

_**Your friends they're jerks  
**_

_**When you act like them  
**_

_**Just to know it hurts  
**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know  
**_

_**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
**_

_**You make me love you**_

"I'm sorry sweetie…" he said out of habit, he cringed as he thought of all he had put her through. For the first time, he looked around the room, shocked, it was everything that they had done together, all of the wonderful memories. All in this one room, he saw and remembered everything. He felt a pang, deep in his heart, he missed how it used to be. But this had to happen, they weren't meant to be together, and he realized that, she was to good for him. He didn't deserve her.

_**And compared to all the great things  
**_

_**That would take too long to write  
**_

_**I probably should mention the seven that I like**_

Hermione suppressed her sobs, finally looking up at him, she felt emotionally drained. She didn't want to love him still, and she didn't want to care, but she couldn't help it. He looked so cute, all worried, and his hair slightly in his eyes. She tried to smile, and brushed the hair out of his eyes, she realized that she had forgotten to breathe, because she became extremely lightheaded.

_**The seven things I like about you  
**_

_**Your hair, your eyes  
**_

_**Your old Levis  
**_

_**When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
**_

She wanted to kiss him one last time, she felt intoxicated, sitting by him. It hurt so badly, she couldn't help it, she needed this one thing. She locked eyes with him, and kissed him softly, one last time.

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
**_

_**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
**_

_**Your hand in mine  
**_

_**When we're intertwined  
**_

_**Everything's alright  
**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know **_

Ron was breathless, he wanted to do nothing more then to tell her he loved her, and never let her go, but he had to face the horrible truth. He was holding her back, and she was destined for great things. He didn't want to be with her, and her end up regretting not being able to do everything she wanted because of her. A tear fell down his cheek, and Hermione hugged him, and slowly got up, and left Ron in pure silence, he leaned back and accidentally hit something. A song played, and he felt the wave of tears come, as he softly sang with it, trying to mend his broken heart he sang,_**  
**_

"_**And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
**_

_**You make me love you…"**_

Author's note: and that song is Seven Thing's by Miley Cyrus, it really is a powerful song, and I hope you liked my little take on it!


End file.
